Talk:Darius/@comment-26128186-20151217085543/@comment-24896347-20151218044938
1) 12/0/18 is the mastery set up I run with grasp of the undying. It works extremely well since he is a large auto attack champion and will stay in the fight for a long time. 2) If you get kited or cc'ed in a fight, I can clearly tell that what you do is charge straight into the fight. This is the incorrect movement with Darius. When playing Darius, you have to look to pick someone of with your E, then allow your team to weaken them, go for the ult and you must execute them. Once you get the noxian might from this, you can destroy the entire enemy team single handedly. He has a very misunderstood playstyle as he isn't really a charge in head first champion until he gets noxian might, hes more of a champion where you must use strategy when engaging. Things like flanking, picking off or going for an execute are the best ways to get noxian might. Another good way too get noxian might is not to go for squishies first but to go for the tanks first, since the tank is usually in the centre of the fight, if you keep battering that tank, you will get 5 stacks and can then just move on to the squishies and decimate them. 3) Udyr isn't someone I have trouble with, unless he is fed that is. The best way to fight an udyr is too kite him, as brawling with him in a melee battle will kill you. Try to utilize the slow on your E and W. When he is chasing you, use your W to slow him, walk away, Q, hit him with the blade. When the slow runs out, Use your E on him, kite more and then use Q again. By this time you should have 3 stacks of bleed, all you need to do now is auto attack and use your W (which should be up by now) to reset your auto attack and get 5 stacks of bleed on him. Upon gaining noxian might, you can have an aa battle with him and continue kiting since he will get destroyed by you. 4) Yeah, they haven't updated the range of the Q blade, its quite annoying, but I have gotten used to it. Wish they update it though since I sometimes miss Q because of it. 5) Play aggresive. Although by aggresive, don't spam your Q to poke them, spamming Q pushes the wave which eventually leads to you getting ganked. The best way to play aggresive is to aa them, reset with W, use Q and make sure you hit them with the blade, if they run away, E them back in, auto attack two more times. This wins you the trade without pushing the wave as you get 5 stacks of bleed of them with this combo. If possible, you should also try to keep the bleed going if they get close since that usually ends up to them dying or going back too base. Hope all of this helps.